Rescue of an escaped Kitty 2/26/14
'Participants' (( Akatori Yamanka, Shuichi Geikami, Yoadai Rinha )) 'Title: Rescue Of An Escaped Kitty :Yoadai, Akatori, and Shuichi were walking through the village street on their way to eat lunch at the local ramen shop, Yoadai had been laughing and and Joking with Shuichi about the fact that he could eat more ramen than him. Suddenly the three happened to walk across an Elderly Lady villager, Yoadai nudged Shuichi on the side and motioned that the three of them should go see if the Elderly Woman was okay because the woman seemed to be terribly upset over something and was very visably crying. Yoadai reached the women first and spoke to her the Elderly woman explained to Yoadai that her cat had gone missing, she then poilitely asked if Yoadai and his companions would mind locating her lost cat and returning it to her. Yoadai happily accepted the request to rescue the women's lost cat ans walked back over to Shuichi and Akatori to tell them the news about the mission he had just accepted for the three of them. A smile crossed his face as he spoke to them both explaining how the Elderly women's cat had escaped when she went to take the trash out. She had been looking for him for the entire day and was growing worried for her Cat's safety. So after explaining these details to the both of them Yoadai looked to them both and waited to see if they wouldn't mind taking the time to help him locate the cat for the Lady.: LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shucihi watches as Yoadai walks back from talking to the old lady who they had come across on their way to lunch. He listened carefully as Yoadai explained the situation of the Old womens lost cat, Nodding as he listened sure to pay attention to detail. Though Shuichi was excited to spend some time with his fellow genin at lunch, He figured this may be a good way to see how they think and act in mission situations. He thinks for a moment before nodding confidently, as he glances from Yoadai to Aka. A seasy mission like this they would finish in no time.* "I say we do it." *He says to them happily, wiping a strand of his blue hair from his amber eyes.* "With us three working together. We'll bring that Old womens cat back to her in a jif." *He looks over to Aka waiting to see what she thinks* Akatori2: -Aka would give a slight nod to the guys, showing them her acceptance of the mission. She would face the Old Woman and smile sweetly, while letting her words flow out calmly- Don't you worry Ma'am, we will help you find your cat in no time! -Akatori would shoot a thumbs up at the woman before leaping on top of a nearby roof to get a better look around for the cat- Yoadai: :Yoadai chuckled as he watched Akatori take off to a roof after assuring the Elderly women that they would locate her lost cat in no time at all. he checked his pack to make sure he had the necessary tools he might need inside. Yodai then wondered off down the street looking in the darkened alley's for the lost cat he had given a picture of the cat with the old Lady to Shuichi and Akatori when they started off so they knew what they should be looking for. Yoadai wandered around the village in the radius of the old women's house at first checking rubbish bins outside the shops and behind dumpsters. Yoadai grew impatient he wished he was a sensory ninja so he could easily check the area for animals using sensory, unfortunately this was not the case and he had to result to walking around making noises hoping to get the cat to come out of hiding so that they could capture it and get it home safe. After a while Yoadai sat down and opened his ninja pouch he pulled out a pad of paper and began writing down the places he had already looked so that he wouldn't accidently venture there again but made a note to check each spot again in a while just incase the cat has returned.: LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi's amber eyes carfully watches as his makeshift team jumps off in search of the lost cat. He thinks a moment before jumping up onto the nearest roof and continuing on toward the marketplace. He thinks to himself as if he was a cat where would he go. His eyes brighten as he gets an idea to check by a store that sells fish. He quickly runs onward toward his destination hoping to find the cat there. On his trip he wonders if Yoadai or Aka have had any luck. Spotting a few people outside the market he stops near them sure to show as many people as he could along the way the picture of the cat Yoadai had given him.* Guest_Akatori2:-Akatori would scope around from the roof and sigh softly at the pleasuring feeling of rain dripping of her body. She would walk carfully on the rooftop so she wouldn't lose her balence. She would continue to leap from rooftop to rooftop, focusing chakra to her feet, and releasing it at the proper time so she would be able to walk in the roof side. About four building away she hears a rustling in a shadowed alley. Akatori would the proceed to jumping down and swooping up the the nose maker, only to have picked up an acedemy brat who was looking for something in the garbage. She would widen her eyes as she saw it was a boy, not a feline. -Heh.... my bad kiddy...- She would murmer before leaping up on the roof and avoid being seen by him. After resting a moment, she returned to the task at hand.- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi finishes showing the people around the market the cats picture only to find noone had seen it. He lazily walked over to the fish market and looked around the area not spotting much, he decides to rest a second. He walks into the alley on the side. Only to come face to face with the lost cat. Shuichis mind races hoping to think of a plan to capture it. He settles on trying to corner it in the end of the alley. Walking slowly toword the cat, he slowly begins bending down in hope of being able to grab it. once He gets close enough to catch the cat He leans down nearly touching it. Falling forward as the crafty feline ducks between his legs and of back toward the area Yoadai was looking in. He straightens up and turns quickly. his hand reaching into his pouch to retrieve a pencil and piece of paper quickly scrawling "Aka, Cats running toward Yoadai from fish market* HE hold it out on his hand as he begins to chase after the catt. Barely watching the paper as it folds itself into a neat paper airplane shape and flys off his hand to find the other genin. Once he feels the paper leave his hand he spots the cat rushing down the street ahead of him. Spotting Yoadai in the street jotting notes, He calls out to the other genin "OI! YOADAI!"* Yoadai: :Yoadai stood up continuing to write his notes on places he had looked, he walked back out into the village street and stopped as he heard someone scream his name. Looking down the street in the direction of the person who had called his name Yoadai discovered it was Shuichi calling out to him and then Yoadai saw the cat. It was running right at him at a break neck pace it seemed while Shuichi trailed behind it in hot persuit. Yoadai made a sighing noise and he bent down into a crouching position reaching into his pouch he pulled out a ball of string from his ninja pouch he had taken from the Elderly women earlier when they left in hope it would help him capture the feline. The cat spotting the ball of string darted straight for it and then took off with the yarn still running away with it now Yoadai and Shuichi were neck and neck racing behind the cat as they both tried to catch up with it to capture the cat. Yoadai groaned as they ran hoping that Akatori would pop up seeing them chasing the cat and somehow disable it. As he wondered this Yoadai got a sudden burst of speed by popping a few food pills into his mouth and chewing on them. He caught up with the cat and grabbed ahold of it. The cat mowled and hissed trying to get free from Yoadai's grip, it scratched at his face and arms literally trying to rip him to shreds he cursed a few time under his breath and looked up to see Akatori some ways off on a roof top what looked like to be apaper airplane was circling her head obviosly it was a message from Shuichi Yoadai let out a breath and held his grip on the still snarling angry cat and endured more poain as it now tried to naw his hand off by biting him repeatedly but he held strong because he knew Akatori would come and render the cat docile.: Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori sat on the roof and moaned loud. She was starving and craving a bowl of pork-flavored ramen. Her mouth began to hang open as she stared at the dull grayscaled clouds shaped like bowls of ramen. Aka would lay down and complain about her hunger and how stupid she was for going through with a mission at lunch time. After all her training a girls gotta eat! a gentle breeze pressed on her face, followed by a paper airplane. She snatched it out the air and began to peel open the folds of it. Her stomach let out a fierce roar before she read the note out loud in a small voice-"Aka, Cats running toward Yoadai from fish market" huh- She would let out a sigh before picking herself up and looking towards the fish market and noticing her favorite blondie being mauled by a husky house cat while Shuichi watched. She laughed to herself hard, almost falling off the roof. She would beging to make her way to the boys dashing fast in order to arrive before Yoadai lost an eye. On the last roof she prefomed a leap of faith and landed between her two peers.-Sorry boys didn't mean to keep you all waiting. -She would turn to Yoadai ad let lose a chuckle, while flipping her ponytail back and calling back to Shuichi- Catch me ok?- She would put her hands infront of her chest, connecting thumbs, index, and middle figers together in order to make the clover shadped hand seal, unique to her bloodline- Mind Body Switch!- She would yell out with her aims set on the cat. As her mind left her body it would connect with the cat, while her teenage body collapsed backwards, hoping Shu will catch her. Aka-cat then hopped of from Yoadai's head, and began to purr and rub against his leg. She would the move her little stubby legs towards the site where the Elderly Lady first gave them the mission. Aka-Cat would give a loud purr, reminding them to hurry up- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Shuichi watched the cat viciously maul poor Yoadai. He didnt think he had ever seen that much biting and scatching before. He successfull held back a chuckles as he turned looking for Aka, Knowing she musta got his note by now. Upon seeing her he waves his hands making sure she saw them. He followed her with his amber eyes as she lept from the roofs toward them. *Shuichi nod as Aka asks him to catch her. He tightens his legs and keeps his eyes locked on her. Jumping toward her as she forms her hand signal performing her jutsu. Landing behind her, he lslide his arms between hers, Lopping one of her arms around his shoulder her carefully holds her up, Hearing the cat loudly purring he calls to it. "I know, I know, i got you. See?" Showing the cat her limp body he was currently supporting.once the cat walks away, Shuichi looks back to Yoadai. "You alive still Yoadai..." He lets out a light hearted chuckle looking up at the clouds above glad this mission was done, He subtly starts pulling Akas limp body back towards the old lady, Mutter to her like she was there with him* "We're gunna get our ramen Aka. Just gotta get back to the old lady and then Ramen is on Me. "* He stops for a moment as they reach where yoadai had been laying and looks back to Yoadai.* "Is there anything else we have to do.After this. Im starving" Yoadai: :Yoadai watched as Akatori lept from roof to roof finally ending up between him and Shuichi, releasing her mind transfer on the still hissing cat that had managed to scratch his whole face up and leave bite marks on his hands. the moment the cat hopped down from him and curled his leg purring he reached down and petted the cat back knowing it was now Akatori that had the cat under control. He watched as Shuichi caught Akatori and started to walk away from him Akatori leaving as well in the cat's body, Yoadai rushed forward and grabbed ahold of Akatori gently by her other side helping Shuichi carry her body he found that Akatori was fairly light weight speaking softly now he said"Shuichi I can carry akatori from here she isn't any trouble at all." Yoadai stopped walking and looked at Shuichi expectantly in reality he just wanted to be the valiant one and carry Akatori back by himself until she was able to return her body so that she would return to find him holding her. He nudged Shuichi in the side gently trying to get him to realize why he wanted to carry her and hoped that he would catch on and let him do so. "Walk ahead and keep Akatori company in the cat I promise I got this." meanwhile he pulled a few bandages from his pouch with his free hand and placed them over some of the cuts and scraps he had from the cat mauling him while he tried to hold onto it with dear life earlier.: Guest_Akatori2: -As the Aka-cat wiggled its fat body back to the old lady. Akatori found the body an uncomfortable one to be in, and hated how slow the cat moved due to his little legs. Nothing like the first cat she took over. As the Elderly Lady saw the cat she paced over and picked Aka up thinking it was only her precious cat. As she cuddled the cat in her fragile arms, Aka-Cat felt extremely awkward. The boys soon came up behind her and she meowed loudly, saying "release" in a human voice within the Cat's mind. As her spirt slowly traveled back to her body, it would awake in the strong arms of Yoadai. When she saw it was he who was holding her, a faint blush came across her face- LucianAsmodeusDrach: Shuichicarefully passes Akas unconscience body off to Yoadai walking lazily off ahead. staring intesly at the ground. His blue hair dangling over his eyes as he head toward the old lady, Watching as the cat reaches the old woman and she picks it up. a small smile attempts to come to the young genins lips but fails miserably. He continues forward to the old lady waiting for Yoadai and Aka, wanting distancing himself from them and the old lady he stands by a bush a few feet away, leaning on it lazily while he curiosly looks up the cloudy sky.* Yoadai: :Yoadai smiled as Akatori returned to her body noticing that she was being held by him her cheeks turned a rosey color and he held her a bit closer to him knowing that it took a while to regain one's motor skills after preforming the Mind Transfer Technique. He watched as Shuichi walked off toward the Elderly woman and her cat as the lady now held it. Yoadai walked over to the woman still holding Akatori up allowing her to lean on him he spoke softly yo the women as he reached her."Miss we have returned you cat to you safely." The elderly woman smiled at Yoadai and patted him on the head with her hand he smiled in return and she said her thanks. Yoadai then wondered off towards Shuichi and joined walking by his side as he said in a loud tone "Now we go eat!" the three of them then walked off in the direction of the nearest Ramen shop to sit down and eat there lunch but not before Yoadai made a clone of himself to send to the village street to see if there were more things to do.: '''End Results: The Cat Has been returned to it's owner Yoadai has been scratched up by the cat.